Captain Shrederator
Captain Shrederator is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was built by Brian Nave of Team LOGICOM. Its weapon, like most of Nave's robots, was a full-body spinning shell. It was painted in the colors of the American flag to pay homage to his entry in Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, The Revolutionist (which was a repainted Phrizbee). The main perk of Captain Shrederator was its interchangeable weapon teeth: Depending on its opponent, it could use different shapes and sizes of weapon teeth in order to get a better bite. However, Captain Shrederator also had a large bar which could be mounted instead of the shell for certain opponents. In Season 2, Captain Shrederator was originally an alternate for the show, but was allowed in due to one of the many drop-outs which occurred at Season 2. Robot History ABC Season 1 Captain Shrederator's first and only match was against Stinger: The Killer Bee. Captain Shrederator spun up at the beginning and managed to attack towards the side, sending itself into the air and damaging Stinger's front tire. However, Stinger seemed unaffected by the hit and Captain Shrederator's heavy shell was giving it traction issues. Stinger managed to use its lifter to get under Captain Shrederator and flip it upside down where Captain Shrederator could not self right. Captain Shrederator was knocked out at 1:12 and didn't get the wild card. ABC Season 2 Captain Shrederator's first match was against Death Roll. The match started in Captain Shrederators favor, with it ripping pieces off the side and top of Death Roll. Death Roll continued to fight and Captain Shrederator eventually tore off Death Roll's tail. Captain Shrederator continued to attack and tore off one of Death Roll's wheels. Death Roll eventually stopped moving and was sent flying by Captain Shrederator, only to land on a piece of its own head armor. Death Roll was counted out giving Captain Shrederator the win by KO at 2:04. This win put Captain Shrederator to the round of 32 with its No.20 seeding, where it faced the No.13 seed Chomp. Both robots approached and started attacking without doing much damage. This continued until Chomp toppled over from one of its attacks and allowed Captain Shrederator to hit. Chomp self-righted and attacked back, leaving Captain Shrederator spinning down and not moving. Chomp continued to attack and managed to get Captain Shrederator going again. However, this was short-lived and Captain Shrederator stopped moving. Chomp managed to once again restart Captain Shrederator but this time held back when Captain Shrederator stopped moving again as one of the axe blows from Chomp punctured the top, causing the power cable to come out when the shell came around. Captain Shrederator was counted out and Chomp won by KO at 2:08. This meant that Captain Shrederator was eliminated from the tournament again. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that bore the US flag Category:Battlebots ABC Season 1 Robots Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots to damage a House Robot